Loudspeakers are usually configured for operation in a fixed position. In addition, designers typically select a speaker configuration for a particular use. It can be very difficult to change acoustic properties without complete change of the speaker for many applications. By way of example, vehicle speaker mounting positions and configurations can be troublesome to implement due to time, packaging, mass, or other similar constraints. Moreover, once configured, these mounting positions and acoustical interfaces are often permanently fixed, thus reducing the loudspeaker's flexibility to one, or a rather limited set, of use cases. The degradations from some acoustical interfaces usually appear as poorly performing spatial/directivity loudspeaker characteristics, or other high-Q (sharp) frequency based effects. These issues are predicated purely by acoustics and physics and therefore cannot be undone with electrical equalization or any other software techniques. There exists a desire for loudspeaker configurations with improved and adjustable acoustic output.